


Going Home?

by jacquelee



Series: Legends of Atlantis [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After the Atlantis expedition learns that they will soon go back to Earth, Sara is apprehensive about facing her family again and Ava talks to her about it.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: Legends of Atlantis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883923
Kudos: 1
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Going Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [halfamoon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org) for the Tarot card prompt The World (with the definition: Completion, integration, accomplishment, travel).

Knowing that there was a ship on the way to bring them home, that in a few weeks' time all of them would be back on Earth was generally a cause of celebration in Atlantis. The team that had come through the stargate had told them that they had found a way to establish both permanent contact and reliable transport between Earth and Atlantis. That transport still took a long time and some of the expedition members were a little hesitant to leave their work for weeks but the Bureau wanted them all back home for debriefing. 

Many of them, Sara included, had only agreed to that when they were guaranteed that they would be allowed to return immediately after that. As much as they were happy to return to Earth, to see their friends and families, they all had made new friends, new family here and most of them now saw Atlantis as their home now. 

There were a few who didn't want to return to Atlantis, who wanted to stay on Earth, but they were in the minority. Many of them had never had many ties there anyways, which was why some went on this expedition in the first place. 

For Sara, it was a double edged sword. Sending the message to Laurel had meant nudging the door she had closed when she came to Atlantis open a little bit, risking to have an actual time table for seeing her sister, her family, again. But when she was honest to herself, she wanted to. After this year, after finding her place, her people, here in Atlantis, the prospect of facing her past didn't seem that scary anymore. 

She had even taken to mentioning Laurel from time to time after sending the message. Only ever when talking about her childhood, of course, but yeah, she had finally acknowledged that she did have a sister, even when she still hadn't answered any of the ensuing questions (most of them from Mona of course – though she did respect it when Sara said she didn't want to talk about it). 

But there was still that nagging feeling inside of her that seeing Laurel again could go disastrously wrong. That she would just get confirmation that her sister still hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. Sitting in the mess hall by herself, nursing a cup of coffee, she was deep in thought about returning to Earth, about contacting Laurel, about her parents, startling when someone appeared next to her, but smiling when she saw that it was Ava, who gestured at one of the empty chairs, to which Sara nodded. 

It seemed like Ava wanted to talk about something, but didn't know where or how to start. Sara contemplated just asking her, but she knew she would come out with it eventually. Sipping her coffee and watching Ava do the same she thought fondly of how much Ava had become one of her best friends over this past year. At first she had been a little skeptical of the seemingly uptight, rule loving Director, but she had learned very quickly that under that cold exterior was a caring, warm and funny woman who cared deeply for every single member of the expedition. 

After a few minutes, right when Sara had made up her mind to just ask Ava what was on her mind, she finally cleared her throat and put her coffee down on the table.

"I get it, you know."

That was not at all what Sara had expected and it confused her.

"Get what?"

"I get that it can be difficult to listen to people talking about how excited they are to go home to Earth and to meet their family again, but you know, you're not the only one who doesn't have a family to go home to. I don't either. Same as Nora." She cleared her throat again, looking at Sara, smiling a little bit. "So, yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I get it. You don't have to be alone in this."

For a moment Sara didn't know what to say. Her throat felt like it was closing up and her eyes felt suspiciously wet. But then she realized that Ava didn't actually know about her family and that she probably still went by what Sara had told her a year ago, that she didn't have one. Okay, that was awkward.

"I… Thank you. That means a lot. But… I do have a family." Ava looked at her, though not as surprised as Sara thought she would be. But then again, she probably had already suspected as much. "It's… really complicated though."

Now Ava let out a little dry laugh.

"Well then, the same applies. I mean, look around, who here has a family that isn't complicated? I kept the photos of my fake actor parents on my desk for a year after finding out I'm a clone, just to appear a little bit normal. Lily is still trying to get out from under her father's shadow, Charlie's sisters are hell bent on conquering the entire galaxy and Mona's parents basically disowned her for not becoming a lawyer like they wanted her too."

"Really? But she always talks so lovingly about her folks."

"Yeah, you know Mona, she tries to hang on to the positive. But she wasn't even able to say goodbye because they wouldn't take her call." 

"Wow. I didn't know that."

Ava shrugged.

"She doesn't mind people knowing but she doesn't announce it to the world either, you know. To her, it's just temporary, she still has hope that when she gets back she can make peace with them."

"Yeah. I get that feeling."

That lump in her throat got even bigger and Ava seemed to sense it, taking Sara's hand in hers. 

"Hey, again, whatever it is, you're not alone. Nobody here has a normal, uncomplicated family."

Sara tried to diffuse the heaviness of the mood and raised her eyebrows, smirking a little.

"What about Zari?"

That got Ava to smirk too.

"You're right, Zari's family is disgustingly normal and uncomplicated." 

They laughed together a little and the heaviness in Sara's chest that she had tried to ignore ever since they had learned that they would be able to return to Earth soon lightened a little.

However the talk with Laurel would turn out, she was not alone anymore. 

She had a family, a home, right here.

**Author's Note:**

> The "disgustingly normal" part is a Leverage quote, lol. Been binging that show and love it a lot.


End file.
